


16人弹丸群像——序章

by Eunice_114



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eunice_114/pseuds/Eunice_114
Summary: 画重点：我喜欢的16个人的群像写了进去的就是全部了，不会加角色会有CP倾向但我不想剧透，有洁癖的话最好不要看下去16个都是我很喜欢的孩子，一切都是剧情而已请不要上升真人🙏🏻
Kudos: 6





	16人弹丸群像——序章

序章

我一张开眼﹐发现自己正躺在一间很大的⋯⋯杂物房里？我不清楚这到底是杂物房还是我梦想中的房间具现化了。只见房间里满满都是我最爱的小东西﹐满目琳琅。正当我打算站起来仔细观察这奇妙的房间时﹐我才发现我的后脑勺隐隐作痛﹐大概是被绑来这里的时候被打晕了吧。尽管实在想不明白自己为什么会那么大意﹐但总不可能是这房间突然出现在我眼前然后我自己走进去还晕在里头了吧？我一边确认自己身上没有伤口﹐一边走到房门前––––意料之外﹐门居然就这样被我打开了。没有上锁也没有机关﹐就只是很普通地打开了。我稍微观察了一下外面便走了出去﹐接着便看到插在门外拍卡器上的学生证﹐伴随着被我拿下学生证的动作﹐房间的门发出了上锁的声音﹐看来是不插着学生证就开不起来的设计。接着我便仔细看了看证件上的内容––––姓名︰井上港人、性别︰男性、超高校级⋯⋯这是什么？  
“叮当叮当––––请各位吉本学院超高校学生马上到体育馆集合。”突如其来的广播阻止了我对学生证的研究。说不定这只是最新的整人节目吧？想着﹐我便向指示牌上体育馆的方向前进。  
来到体育馆的时候里面只有两个人﹐我自然是不敢跟他们打招呼的。可是当我打算站在墙边等待剩下的学生时﹐其中一个男生便走了过来向我搭话。在未知的环境被陌生人搭话这件事本身已经足够使我紧张﹐偏偏这个男生还很帅––––或者说﹐是我喜欢的类型。我只能尽量表现得自然一点﹐幸好对方是个热情外向的人﹐就算我比较内向也好对话起来也不会尴尬。“我叫河野纯喜﹐学生证上写着我是超高校级魔术师⋯⋯或许你有听说过奈良的高中魔术师？”我看着河野满目的期待﹐狠下心地说出我没有关注魔术界的事实。虽然我确实对他有好感﹐可是说实话总比说一个马上就会被拆穿的谎要好。而且他看起来也没有多失落﹐很符合他这张满满阳光正能量的脸。  
在我们闲聊的期间陆陆续续地有更多的学生走进了体育馆，不知为何十几个人里只有一个女生，而且还穿着奇异的西式制服与女仆装的混合体。被河野抢去所有注意力的我这才发现包括我自己在内的所有人都穿上了西式制服，只是大家所穿的款式都有点微妙的不同。在一个把西式制服穿成热血高校还一脸杀气的男生踏进体育馆之后﹐广播声又再次响起。  
“咳咳、吉本学院第一届入学式现在正式开始。学院长——也就是我——因要务缠身无法到场，只能用录音跟各位进行开学式了呢。那么首先⋯⋯欢迎各位超高校级的学生来到专门培训超高校级才能的吉本学院——虽然也就十六个——我们学校的毕业标准很简单，只要把其他同学全部杀掉，成为最后活着的赢家就可以了呢！嗯？你们没厉害到可以杀掉十五个人吗？没关系，我们有一个很厉害的制度叫学级裁判。只要你杀掉一个人而在学级裁判也没有暴露自己是凶手，在最后的投票环节没有成为最高票的人⋯⋯那么除了你以外的所有人都会被处刑，你就会成为最后唯一活着毕业的赢家了，是不是很棒呢！”听到这种话，包括我在内的所有人都露出了疑惑跟惊吓混杂的表情。刚刚那个一身杀气的男生甚至冲到喇叭前打算把喇叭砸烂。然而此时，更令人震惊的事情又发生了——体育馆的四周冒出了一枝又一枝不同型号的枪械。“如果你们不听话的话，这个游戏可就进行不下去了。要记住，整所学校都设置了监控系统，只要你们有企图逃跑之类的行为——你们也知道会发生什么事的吧？”语毕，枪枝便又全都收起来了。  
事已至此，大家都不得不面对自己接下来可能要杀人或是被杀的事实了。然而在大家都吓得不轻的情况下，却只有一个人显得有点兴奋：“我觉得大家也不用那么怕吧？只要我们一直不杀人，外面也会因为我们失踪太久而来找人的啊。”说话的是一个高个子的金发帅哥，看上去就是个轻浮的少爷，不过说起话来倒也挺靠谱：“要不我们先来互相自我介绍吧？认识了就不会想杀死对方了对吧？就由我开始吧，我是佐藤景瑚，超高校级的御曹司——虽然我也搞不懂御曹司算是什么才能。”没想到还能有御曹司这种莫名其妙的超高校级。  
接着便顺理成章地开始顺时针的自我介绍，我马上拿出了随身携带的日记本把大家资料写下来。

“我是白岩瑠姬、是真名。然后⋯⋯我的可能比佐藤的更令人难以接受吧，我是超高校级的王子。所以有点困扰呢，不快点出去的话说不定会出大事⋯⋯”白岩是个长得很清秀的男生，气质确实很符合王子的形象。只是⋯⋯你是哪国的王子啊？

“我是上原润，姑且是超高校级的律师。请多指教。”上原正如他的才能，是个颇严肃的人。不过脸却是截然相反的可爱型。我看到他紧张得一直无意识地在玩手指⋯⋯说不定相处下来也不会如想像中的难吧。

“啊⋯⋯到我了吗？我是豆原一成，是那个⋯⋯超高校级的拳击手。”豆原看上去还很稚嫩，对于自己的超高校级才能看起来也不是那么有自信。不过既然是拳击手，武力值再怎么说也不会低吧。

“嗯、北川晖，模特儿。”北川长着一张清清冷冷的脸，说是可爱也挺可爱的，气质却很冷淡，跟他话少的程度成正比。希望不会太难相处吧。唯一令人有点想吐槽的只有与模特儿的形象完全不符的身高。虽说北川的脸确实精致到可以让人彻底无视身高的问题，但我还是不禁有点在意。

“⋯⋯鹤房汐恩，超高校级的不良少年。这算什么啊。”鹤房就是刚刚想砸喇叭的那个热血高校不良。我在他的名字旁边打了一个叉叉，提醒自己要留意他。他的头发乱糟糟的，像个鸟巢，不过脸却长得异常地帅，在普通的高中一定是女生中的人气王吧。

“大家好！我是宫里龙斗志，叫我sol（そる）就可以了！虽然自己说有点害羞，不过我是超高校级的空手道选手！请大家多多指教！”宫里长着一张混血外国人的脸，性格也像外国人一样热情奔放。在这种环境里有这样的人在算是不幸中的大幸了。

“我是佐藤来良，超高校级的诈欺师。嘛⋯⋯是个在这种情况下不太好的超高校级才能呢，希望大家不要太针对我吧。”佐藤⋯⋯怎么有两个佐藤？那只好直接说名字了——来良有一双像小鹿一样清澈纯粹的眼睛，再怎么也没办法把他跟诈欺师这个词连起来。不过这大概就是他当诈欺师能成功的原因吧。

“初次见面，我是磨田宽大。才能是超高校级的优等生。请各位这段时间多多关照。”磨田的发言正如他的才能一样，非常标准非常优等生，甚至还长着一张会当学生会会长的乖学生脸。这样的乖小孩来到这种地方一定很不安吧。

“嗯⋯⋯我是福地正。虽然是超高校级的女仆，不过正跟大家一样也是男生喔。”没想到她竟然是他。福地就是穿着西式制服和女仆服混合体的那个“女学生”不过想来也是这么一回事，谁会让一个女生混在十五个男生中上学？然而福地确实长了一张跟女孩子一样精致漂亮的脸，也不能怪我误会了。在福地说出自己是男生时甚至能听到一两声失望的叹息。

“大家好，我叫冈野海斗。我只是一个超高校级的游戏实况主，我完～全～不知道自己为什么会被卷入这么可怕的事件。——顺带一提，福地くん，就算是男生也好，可爱就行了！”这位冈野，不愧是游戏实况主。刚刚就发现他的视线都集中在福地和北川身上，宅系萌点被戳中了吧。不过冈野本身也是个又帅又可爱的男生，福地也没有露出反感的表情。

“大家好！我是大泽骏弥，是超高校级的搞笑艺人喔！大家觉得气氛太沉重的时候就来找大泽吧！”大泽长着一张无法跟搞笑艺人联系起来的脸，放到偶像团体里也很突出的那种帅。不过却是很接地气的那种帅哥，说话也很让人放松，该说真不愧是搞笑艺人吗？

“我是中本大贺，大家叫我大贺就好了！大贺是超高校级的篮球选手喔！”中、大贺的身高在我们十六个人当中也很突出，虽然脸很可爱，但整体来说篮球选手这个才能完全不令人意外。看着也是一个活泼开朗的人，这么看来成员构成还是挺好的，大致上都是些很好相处的人。

“啊、我是河野纯喜，超高校级的魔术师！请多指教！”站在我旁边的河野用运动社团的语气介绍自己。看着他的脸我不禁再次感叹——真的好帅啊。不过我没时间沉醉在自己的世界里，下一个就到我了。

“井上港人，超高校级的美甲师。嗯⋯⋯希望大家不要觉得我很可怕，想涂指甲油的话可以来找我喔。”我看着自己身上的小饰物和黑色指甲油，想起曾经吓到同学的日子⋯⋯果然不想在这种情况下被觉得是恐怖的人啊。

终于来到最后一个人了，我们全都看着站在佐藤景瑚旁边的男生“嗯⋯⋯我只记得我叫佐佐木真生，学生证上也没有写我是什么，只写了三个问号⋯⋯”说着，佐佐木便拿出学生证——上面果然只写着“超高校级？？？”佐藤景瑚思考了一下，说：“说不定学生证上的字是根据我们的记忆浮现出来的？还有⋯⋯你们醒来的房间，是不是全都不一样？”  
这时广播声又再次响起：“哎呀，忘了跟你们说呢。我们学校再怎么说也是最——顶尖的私立学校，为了培训超高校级的人才，给你们的资源自然是不能少的！你们醒来时的房间是只能用自己的学生证才能进入的个人研究教室。里面有很～多专门给你们各自的超高校级才能使用的珍贵的资源，所以最好不要让别的同学进去喔。还有学生证，弄丢了的话说不定会发生可怕的事呢⋯⋯总之，祝大家新学期愉快。”

————————————

目前幸存人数：16人


End file.
